<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost on Snowpeak by Teaj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451034">Lost on Snowpeak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaj/pseuds/Teaj'>Teaj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Frost Bite, Hurt, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Lost - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaj/pseuds/Teaj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys find themselves on the Snowpeak mountains in Twilights Hyrule. It's not long before a blizzard picks up and separates the group.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost on Snowpeak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fries+from+the+LU+discord">Fries from the LU discord</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fries on the LU discord requested a fic where Legend trudged through the snow "with his bare ass legs" How would I resist the wonderful opportunity. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When being transported to a different time and place, it helped to be prepared for anything. Legend had been on enough adventures at this point to know the value of preparedness, as it could mean the difference between life and death. Each one of his travelling companions had survived insane stakes and come out on top, so they all knew the value of being prepared. But even with all that, “I hate snow,” Legend said, as he looked around the white mountains that surrounded the group. Why in Hylia’s name had they been transported to this mountain range!? He bet with was Wild’s world again, it seemed like nature itself was out to kill you there.</p><p>"Snow's not that bad," Wind replied, "It's pretty and soft!"</p><p>“Anyone know where we are?” Time asked.</p><p>Wild pulled out his slate to check something while most of them just shook their heads, but he shook his head as well. Then Twilight spoke up, “Wait, I think I know these mountains! I’m not entirely sure where we are, though. If we find a landmark I can lead us out of here. But stick close together, the enemies on this mountain blend in with the snow perfectly.” Twilight started climbing the hill they were on, the snow coming up to his knees.</p><p>Legend huffed as he struggled to follow. The cold of the snow was biting into his legs like cold fire. Keeping up with the others was going to be easier said than done. It didn’t help when the wind began to pick up, blowing the snow into his face.</p><p>The barren landscape held nothing in the way of landmarks, he hoped Twilight knew what he was doing, and that they were indeed in his Hyrule. Legend’s legs felt like they were on fire from the cold, his teeth were chattering as his body tried to warm itself up. Warriors was in front of him, as snow started to fall and mix into what was being kicked up by the wind, making it harder to see Sky and Hyrule in front of Warriors. Time, Twilight and Wild were completely outside of his view now, but he could faintly hear them. Their voices sounded far away as the wind howled in his ears.</p><p>Legend looked to his left and saw Four starting to fall behind. The snow was up to the shorter hero’s waist already and was slowing him down. To his right, Wind was struggling as well. Legend couldn’t blame them for that, he couldn’t feel his legs at all now. The wind was howling in his ears and the snow was effectively blinding him, he could barely see Warriors now and if any of the others were talking he couldn’t hear them either.</p><p>“W-w-War-” Legend struggled to call out over the chattering of his teeth and the howling wind, “Warriors!” He managed to get out, and the other man turned his head, blocking the wind from his eyes with his hand, “W-w-we need shelter!”</p><p>Warriors nods and calls up, “Guys! We need to stop!” Even to Legend, he sounds far away as though the wind was ripping the sound away. Warriors waited for a moment, then looked back at the others with a panicked expression before holding up a hand to tell them to stop. Legend stop while Four and Wind came closer to him as Warriors trudged forward, screaming the names of the others at the top of his lungs. Legend looks at Four and Wind, trying not to let his panic show. This was not good. After a few tense moments, Warriors came back through the trail he left. “The storm separated us, they can’t be far, but we won't find them in this!”</p><p>“W-w-we c-c-can find th-them when the st-storm ends” Wind chatters out, moving so that Warrior’s larger form is partially blocking the wind. Four and Legend nod in agreement, it would do no good to get more lost or lose time when they could be finding shelter. All four of them looked around, for any kind of shelter from the storm.</p><p>“Over there!” Legend yelled, pointing to his right. He couldn’t see any detail from here, but there was something to the right, maybe a rockface, or a cave if they were lucky. It was just a dark patch in the static from here. The group collectively nodded.</p><p>But before they start moving, Warriors looked at Four, “Get on my back, the snow is too deep!” Four looked reluctant but nodded and climbed onto Warrior's back. Once Four was secure, Legend turned to move towards what was hopefully shelter. Legend forced his legs to push the snow again, only to suddenly be grabbed. Legend yelped and started to reach for his sword when he realized Warriors has picked him up like a <em>child</em> and was holding him bridal style, “You too, bare legs!”</p><p>Normally, Legend would snap back at Warriors and absolutely refuse to be carried, but he was too cold. Legend just curled up against Warrior’s chest, trying to get warm. It only took them a minute to reach the dark spot, only to find that it was a single boulder. Still, it provided some respite from the wind while they thought through their situation.</p><p>If they had had more warning of the blizzard, they could have dug a shelter out of the snow to wait it out, but the blizzard would make that near impossible now. “Okay, for now,” Warriors said, after assessing their situation, “Legend, take my scarf and wrap it around your legs. Wind, you need to stick close. If you lose feeling in your limbs, let us know and you’ll switch off with Four. We need to keep as warm as possible while we look for real shelter” A blast of snow hit him in the face as though to punctuate his point that this singular boulder would not suffice.</p><p>“T-Twi ment-tioned enemies,” Four said, his teeth were chattering less now that he was out of the waist high snow and had extra warmth. “If we see or hear an-anything, drop Legend and m-me, we’ll be fine.”</p><p>“D-do we ha-ha-have any fire items?” Wind asked, “T-they might h-help if we hold th-them.”</p><p>Legend felt like an idiot for not thinking about it before. He pulled out his fire rod and handed it to Wind. It didn’t emanate as much heat as the ones from Wild’s era, but it could still help. Wind hugged the rod close to his chest and sighed at the welcome heat.</p><p>“We st-still need to f-find shelter,” Legend said, as he took War’s scarf and wrapped it around his legs, loose enough to fall away if they were attacked, but tight enough to provide warmth.</p><p>The group looked around, but the snow was too thick for them to see very far. “We have to keep moving. If we stay here we’ll just get buried.” Wars said. “Stay close, Wind.” With that, the group set off again, scanning the landscape for any kind of shelter. Legend felt like they were getting turned around in the storm, going in circles. How could they be sure? At least they hadn’t seen the rock again. Although maybe that would be better.</p><p>Legend could feel the cold wind piercing him to his bone. Even with the scarf, he still couldn't feel his legs. Glancing up at Four he saw both men's teeth were chattering. They wouldn't last long like this. Looking down at Wind, Legend saw he has stopped shaking. In this weather that was not a good sign, he was about to speak up when they heard howling.</p><p>The first howl made them all perk up, clearly hopeful Wolfie had come to lead them to safety, but the second and third, and fourth…it was a pack, and they were hungry. Four jumped off Warrior’s back as he dropped Legend, who landed roughly as his legs screamed in pain. The first feeling he had really felt from them in too long, so he decided to take it as a good sign. They all drew their swords and stood in a loose circle. Legend held onto Warrior’s scarf to keep it from flying away, they couldn't afford to lose anything that could cover them from the wind.</p><p>The pack of wolfos came running at them from Wind’s direction. He blocked the first one as it jumped and stabbed it through the stomach. Legend adjusted his stance, and as another one charged he managed to smack it in the face, sending ice crystals flying.</p><p>“They’re made of ice, the staff!” Warriors yelled. Wind passed the captain the staff and the hero unleashed a giant flame towards the beasts. There were yelps of pain as the ice wolves evaporated, the few that were left untouched fled with a chorus of whimpers. Legend could swear he saw something behind them as the snow in the air briefly melted away.</p><p>“Oh thank Hylia,” Four said. They looked at one another to celebrate the small victory when they saw that Wind has collapsed. “The heat must have shocked his system!” Four yelled, as Warriors picked up the young hero. Legend wrapped Warriors' scarf around the boy. They needed shelter <em>now</em>.</p><p>“I think I saw something when you used the staff, follow me!” Legend said, taking the lead but holding onto the end of the scarf to ensure they don’t get separated again. Sure enough, not 50 feet away the group found a cliff face. “Stand back!” Legend called, taking the fire rod to melt the snow. The fire is not as impressive this time, as he sent it along the rock wall, but it did the job. Not far, there is a cave. They all sigh in relief as they stumble towards the cave.</p><p>Finally safe from the wind and snow, the small group takes a collective sigh of relief. It was still cold in the cave, but far more barrable. “You watch the sailor, see if you can wake him up,” Four says, “We’ll make sure this cave is empty.”</p><p>The pair leave Warriors with the fire rod, as the only source of heat they have, and venture into the cave. “The heat shocked his system?” Legend asks, breaking the silence. Trying to distract from the fact that he still couldn’t feel his damn legs, and he wasn't sure if his own lack of shivering was because his system was giving up, or because they were finally out of the wind</p><p>Four nods, “S-Sometimes when p-people come into the ff-f-forge in the winter, they get faint. W-w-we weren’t as bad because we were all sharing body heat, he must have been colder than he was l-letting on.” The fact that Four was shivering was not a good sign for himself, Legend noted.</p><p>“Little shit” Legend muttered. They reached the back of the cave. It wasn’t that deep, but at least it was empty. The pair walked back to Warriors and Wind, who was awake and hugging the fire rod again and had Wars' scarf draped over his shoulders. “Oh good. Don’t suppose either of you has fire wood?” Of course, none of them did and they hadn’t seen any trees outside. “Well, the cave is empty, at least.”</p><p>The group moved to the back of the cave, where it was the least cold. They all huddled together with Wind holding the fire rod in the middle and Warrior’s scarf draped over them like a blanket. Every so often, a gust of wind would blow right into the cave and make them all shiver.</p><p>“We need to stay awake,” Warriors said at one point, “Falling asleep in these conditions can be deadly.”</p><p>Legend scoffed, “If I die to snow I swear to Hylia-“</p><p>“Maybe just start wearing pants,” Warriors cut him off, “Then it’ll be less of an issue.” Four joined Warriors laughing, but Wind was silent. “Sailor, you okay? We gotta stay awake”</p><p>Wind nodded weakly, “m fine, jus tired.”</p><p>The other three exchanged a look. He was clearly not fine. They needed to keep him talking.</p><p>“What’s the weirdest island you visited on your adventures?” Four asked.</p><p>Wind was quiet for a moment, “Tingle island. He was weird.”</p><p>The group took turns asking Wind little questions, making him talk, keeping him awake. Until finally the wind and snow outside begin to die down. The group decided it was best they stay put, even when it started to look clear out. They would be easier to find if they weren’t wandering all around the mountain.</p><p>“I’m going to send a signal.” Legend said, standing up shakily. Looking down at his legs he grimaced. Dark patches were starting to appear. They needed real warmth soon, and he’d need more than one red potion after this. He took the fire rod from Wind’s grasp and went to the entrance of the cave. Looking around, he just saw more white. In the distance there were other mountains, but there was nothing nearby. Even the tracks they had left in the snow and the trench from Warrior’s fire attack was completely gone. Legend lifted the fire rod and shot a short burst towards the sky. He didn’t want to think about how many more of those he could do. Hopefully, someone saw it.</p><p>Legend returned to the group and gave the rod back. Four and Warriors were looking at his legs, but he just shook his head. Nothing they could do for now. He took his spot back and they kept talking to Wind. Every few minutes, Legend or Warriors returned to the entrance and fired off the rod. It was hard to know how long had passed, but eventually, a bark brought all their attention to the front of the cave. This time, it truly was Wolfie.</p><p>The wolf ran up to the group and examined them, sniffing at Wind and looking with concern at Legend’s legs. “I’m fine, wolf,” Legend said, well aware of who he was talking to, “Carry the Sailor, though, he’s in a bad state.”</p><p>“I c’n walk” Wind insisted, as Warriors lifted him onto Wolfie’s back. Despite the weak protest, Wind stayed put, and kept clutching the fire rod.</p><p>Stepping outside the group could see the trail Wolfie had made in the snow while coming to find them. Wolfie took up the lead, glancing back every few feet to make sure he didn’t lose them again.</p><p>Trudging through the snow wasn’t half as bad when he could see where he was going, Legend told himself, ignoring the pain in his legs. And they really couldn’t be that far from the others, right? <em>It was more worrying when the pain was gone again.</em> Wherever the others were they would have a fire, and Wild would already be making hot food. <em>He couldn’t feel his fingers either, when had that happened? In the cave?  Before? After? </em>Maybe hot cocoa, that'd be nice. <em>The kid needed help first</em>. They were going to be fine n-</p><p>Legend fell, his left leg completely giving out on him and making him fall face first into the snow. Four and Warriors cried out in concern while Wolfie whimpered. “I-I’m f-fine.” Legend insisted, trying to stand up, “Just t-tripped.”</p><p>Warriors frowned, “can you feel your legs at all?” He bent down and scooped up Legend, who weakly tried to push the other hero off.</p><p>“N-no,” Legend admitted. He was proud, but not stupid enough to lie about something like that.</p><p>“Wolfie, pick up the pace,” Warriors said. The group moved as fast as they could, but it still took them 20 minutes before Wolfie stood in front of a cave and barked. Four got the message, and helped Wind off of him, leading the young man inside. This cave was warm, everyone except Twi, who was, of course, missing, was sitting around looking extremely worried, and Wild was indeed by the fire making soup.</p><p>“Don’t sit too close to the fire,” Wild instructed, ever the survivalist, “You need to warm up slowly.” He ladled some of the soup into bowls and set them aside to cool to the proper temperature for each of them.</p><p>Hyrule started to examine each of them, healing the worst of the frostbite with his magic and making each of them drink a red potion. “You’re lucky you didn’t lose one of your legs,” The usually calm hero was clearly annoyed with Legend, “If not for magic you probably would anyway!”</p><p>It was 10 minutes before Twilight came in to join the group. He apologized profusely that they had gotten separated from the group. He was clearly torn apart with guilt, especially while he looked at Legend’s legs and the having seen the state Wind had been in. They all assured him there was nothing he could have done.</p><p>When Wild finally let them have the soup, he told them to eat it slowly. Legend didn’t know what was in the soup, but it was the best thing he had ever tasted. After a few spoonfuls Wind was looking more like himself again. “Ya know what,” The young hero said, finally seeming fully alert, “snow sucks.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do have an idea for what the other side of this was like, but it's probably pretty short, but if there's enough people that are interested I'll write it up as a second chapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>